Sweetness
by V-little black rose
Summary: 3 girls, 3 boys, dealing with love, friendship and trust. Whoever thought that life was simple obviously haven't seen how WE live... all human
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfiction so i hope you like it. And please review :).**

What if they were all human and in there 20's.

ALICE POV

I sat with my best friends in the Bloated Toad. Rosalie and Bella! We recently bought a place together and were taking a break from unpacking. Rosalie was the strong, independent and popular type, who even though independent still wanted a man who wasn't just after her for her looks. Bella, well she was quiet and a little shy around people she wasn't very close too, but she was fun and after a while a bit of Rosalie rubbed off on her. Me, well I'm bubbly, small and my friends say I have the best hair! "Come on, we better go. It's getting dark and cold." Rosalie said putting money on the little tray with the bill on it.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Bella, picking up her bag.

"Okay." I said putting my bag on my shoulder, I walked over to the till and gave them the bill. The three of us put on our gloves and coats and walked outside to find it the sky a darkish blue. We walked towards Rosalie's brand new BMW M3, a cherry red colour which just seemed to suit Rosalie perfectly. Suddenly I slipped on some black ice; I hit my head hard on the ground and from there I blacked out.

I woke up in a hospital bed, Bella and Rosalie towering over me either side. Everything was fuzzy; I could see a long blonde haired doctor peer over me. "Girls I think she will be alright just give her a bit of space," the doctor said. I saw Rosalie and Bella nod and walk away. My eyes cleared up and I could see the doctor fully. His eyes were a dark grey blue, so unusual, but they looked so relaxed. I thought he would look tired, because being a doctor could be stressful. "I'm Dr. Whitlock, do you know who you are?" he asked me looking at a clipboard.

"Alice...Alice Brandon." I said sitting up "Ow!" I grabbed my head and felt a bandage.

"You hit your head on the ground when you fell, you'll be okay. You just need some rest, I'll go get your friends." He walked out of the room. I put my legs over the side of the bed and stood up, my legs felt like jelly.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" Bella said hugging me.

"We were so worried," said Rosalie hugging me after Bella.

"Alice, encase you're worried about anything, like forgetting things or stuff, please take my card and don't hesitate to call. It's all confidential." He handed me his card, I looked down and read his name. Jasper Whitlock! Bella took my bag and Rosalie took my arm encase I fell.

As we got in her car Rosalie started talking about Jasper. "Alice he so likes you!" she said pulling out of the parking space.

"No he doesn't its protocol for him to give me his card." I said looking out of the window.

"Yeah right Alice, I bet he doesn't give them out very often and _you _didn't see the way he looked at you." Said Bella.

"Can, we change the subject?" I laughed, "Soo, Rosalie! How are you and Emmet?!"

Rosalie started to giggle, "Oooo, are things getting serious?" Bella asked looking at her grinning and laughing at the same time.

"Well, kinda..." Rosalie laughed a bit louder. "We've been, you know...For a while, and I gotta tell you, wow he is AMAZING!" We laughed all the way home.

Once we got home I went straight to bed, I was helped upstairs by Bella and Rosalie like I was handicapped. I lay down in bed wearing my fluffy red pyjamas. Looking at Jasper's card on the nightstand I couldn't help think of him. I had spoken to him for 2 minutes, but I just felt so close to him. Thinking about him I drifted off into a deep sleep. I dreamt of a man hugging Bella, but I was unable to see his face, Rosalie was clutching her stomach smiling and then I saw Jasper again, looking at me his eyes sparkling. The he said my name, I walked towards him. He repeated it over and over. I woke up and realised Rosalie was standing by my bed with a tray.

"Oh good, your awake!" she smiled, I sat up straight. "Here, I brought you this, because I know it's your favourite breakfast." She sat a tray down on my lap with a plate of pancakes drizzled in lemon. "Now do you want fresh orange juice or coffee, or tea or what?" she said.

Scared at the way she was acting I just said "Erm... Orange?" She ran out of my room to the top of the stairs and shouted down.

"Bella! She wants Orange!"

"Okay, I'll bring it up!" Bella shouted back. Out of no where she appeared running in my room with unspilt orange juice. "So how is the patient?" Bella asked

"What is going on, I know I hit my head but why are you being so nice?" I was so confused at what they were doing. I'm usually the one doing things like this. Had I rubbed off on them?

"Well we thought you might be mad when we told you so we thought you know, if we brought you nice things you wouldn't be so mad!" Bella said worried.

"What did you do?" I asked getting scared they had crashed my yellow Porsche or something.

"Well..." Bella said pausing.

"We kinda phoned Jasper Whitlock and told him that you would like to go out with him!" Rosalie said really fast. As soon as she said it her and Bella ran from my room.

I finished my breakfast; I put the tray on my desk while I tidied my bed. Tidying it I noticed some blood on the pillow that had seeped through my bandage. I went through my bag to find a new one; the nurse gave me a few before I left the hospital. Trying to get into the Christmas mood, I put on a red dress with long sleeves and black tights. I put the new bandage on my head and brushed my hair over it as much as I could. I did my makeup as usual and went down stairs.

Bella and Rosalie were behind the sofa and as I came down they sunk trying to hide there heads. I walked past them and tapped their heads. Our downstairs was fully open, the kitchen, the dining room and the sitting room all next to each other. I walked to wards the kitchen and got out some lemonade; I put it into three cups and walked back in the sitting room. I gave them there drinks and sat down to find them watching a Gossip Girl repeat. "So, are you mad?" Bella asked as her big warm chocolate brown eyes glistened.

"Of course not, I just thought you might have asked me first." I replied

"I thought you; I mean WE thought you would have said no." Rosalie laughed trying not to make it obvious that it was her plan to call him.

"I'm fine with it, but did he say yes?" I asked anxious at the answer I was about to receive. I don't care if I don't date him but at the same time I wanted too.

"He said he would call when he finds out when he is free." Bella said as Rosalie got up to get her phone that was ringing. Bella and I started to dance as her ring tone was Homecoming by Hey Monday.

We sat down at the table at lunch time to eat some macaroni and cheese made by me! "So..." Bella said. "Do you guys remember Edward Cullen from high school?" Rosalie and I nodded as we ate our lunch. "Well, he added me on _Facebook_, and we got talking. He just recently moved back to Forks from Florida and wanted to get together. Soo... maybe tonight you too would like to come?"

"Well I already know about it 'cause Emmett is going too, he was good friends with Edward at school."

"So Alice, are you coming?" Bella asked me.

"Sure I'll come, but I'm worried I'll be on my own."

"You won't be, Edward is bringing his cousin who moved here a few months ago who doesn't really have many friends."

"Well, ok then." I replied. We spent the rest of the afternoon picking outfits.

By 7:30 our outfits had been picked. Bella was having her hair down and wavy with a blue head band and wearing a crème halter neck dress with blue flat shoes. She had a tendency to fall in heels, although she sometimes did in flats too. Rosalie, being the glamorous person she is, wore her hair up high, a short red strapless dress, a golden necklace, golden teardrop earrings and 4 inch golden heels. I was worried she would slip on the ice to her car, and me? Well I decided to stay safe after tripping the other night. Black skinny jeans, long silver top with my choker necklace with my birthstone, Aquamarine in the middle. Flat silver shoes and I took off my bandage and hid the stitches with my hair as much as I possibly could. We then walked carefully out to Rosalie's BMW and drove off to a small restaurant that recently opened in the middle of town.

**Thanks for reading chapter one :) please, please, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so this is chapter 2 of sweetness, part 3 will be up very, very soon. Remember to review :) I know i don't write very much in my chapters so i'm sorry if they are kind of short.**

We arrived at the little restaurant; slowly getting out of the car making sure that none of us didn't fall, we walked inside. Bella looked around, "Hey guys, there they are!" Bella said pointing to a booth at the back. The three of us walked over. Edward sat there, looking reasonably the same as he did last time we saw him senior year, except that he looked slightly older. He greeted us nicely but kissed Bella on the cheek. I knew something was going to happen between them. Emmett got out of his seat and greeted Rosalie with a kiss, they made such a cute couple, I just knew they would definitely stay together. I sat on the end, next to Bella, who sat next to Edward, who sat next to Rosalie, who sat next to Emmett; there was a space on the end for Edward's cousin.

"Soo, Edward, where is your cousin?" I asked feeling a bit lonely.

"He'll be here in a minute, he still has some work to do." He replied, after he did his gaze went straight back to Bella. His green eyes complimented her chocolate brown ones. They suited each other remarkably; I just wanted to push them closer. I love it when people get together it's so cute and amazing to see couples just, love each other. "Oh here he is!" Edward said. I looked around and saw a familiar face walk in.

"Hi Edward, I'm sorry I'm late. There was just this patient who was fine that just wouldn't leave." Said jasper, he took off his coat and put it on the chair. "Wait, I know you guys!"

"Oh my god, Jasper." Rosalie said looking at me then looking at him. "Well looks like this can be your date, WAIT!! This is like totally a triple date!" Rosalie just seemed extremely excited about it. We all laughed at her excitement and then ordered. Throughout the night we had a big conversation about our old school times, and we all got to know Jasper better.

As the waitress came over with the bill, Edward was dividing the price into six parts, bur before he got the answer Jasper put down the whole price. "I got paid yesterday, and I want to pay for this because your really nice people and I want to thank you for inviting me," said Jasper. We all thanked him, I smiled, it was wide smile and I just couldn't get it off my face. I stood up and before I had a chance to pick up my coat Jasper had already grabbed it, "Can I walk you to your car?" he asked.

"Yeah, ok." I replied. We walked side by side, I really liked him, I was really happy I met him. I could feel something between us, but I was worried that he might not feel the same. As Jasper walked me, Edward walked Bella and Emmet linking arms with Rosalie at the back.

"Alice! Take my car, I'm staying at Emmett's tonight." She winked and threw me her keys. Bella and Edward tried to have a private kiss, however they failed and Emmet made one of his jokes to Rosalie.

"Goodnight Alice, can we do this again sometime?" Jasper asked me, his hair blew in the wind as he walked me to the car door.

"I'd love too." I said, he hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I leant on the car as I watched him walk away; he turned round and looked at me. He smiled and got into his car. Edward walked to his car while Bella and I got in Rosalie's car. She talked about Edward the whole ride home, but I couldn't get my mind off Jasper.

A month later December came; the girls and I got into the Christmas spirit and went out to buy some decorations. This year none of us were staying with our parents, my parents had died 2 years ago, Bella's mother and step father where going on a cruise while her father was having a round the world trip with some friends. Rosalie's parents are social climbers and are busy at 5 different Christmas parties over the holidays.

The house was finished, a pretty white Christmas tree with black, red and green baubles and silver tinsel. The windows had Christmas stickers and candles where all around the house, dancing penguins, Santa and even a _Homer Simpson _Santa too. "Wait, we don't have a star or a fairy for the top of the tree." Bella said.

"We could always shrink Alice and put her on the top," Rosalie said, we all started to laugh, then I remembered something I was given from my parents. I ran upstairs and got a box from under my bed. I rummaged through it until I found what I was looking for. Walking down stairs, I had my hands behind my back. "What have you got?" Rosalie asked. I pulled round a bright red sparkly star.

"Can we put this on the tree?" I asked excited and smiling.

"Wow, that's so cool, we have to put this on the tree." Bella said. Rosalie being the tallest took it from my small hands and put it on the top of the tree.

"Perfect!" I said.

That night Bella was watching TV, Rosalie was on the computer being extremely quiet and I was in the kitchen making Mince and Dumplings for tea, I loved cooking. As I mixed the mince Rosalie walked behind me. "Alice?" she said

"Yeah?" I said turning round.

"I need your help?" she said as tears filled her bright blue eyes.

""What's happened Rose?" I was getting worried.

"I might..." a tear fell from her eye, "I might be pregnant Alice, pregnant, I can't be pregnant, will Emmet want me if I'm fat and pregnant." She said walking back and forth; tears ran from her eyes like a river. Bella came running in.

"Rosalie calm down ok, we'll get you a test." I said hugging her, Bella joined the hug. "Belles, you stay here with Rose, I'll get the pregnancy test."

"Okay, so is that what she is crying about." Bella asked, I nodded and walked away. I took my keys off of the key hooks by the door.

I ran to my Porsche, I started the engine and drove to the nearest chemist I could find. I parked fast and speed walked inside. I looked around looking for the test, as I found it I bumped into Jasper. "Alice?" he said looking at me sadly as my hand was next to the test.

"Hi Jasper," I looked at the test then at him, "Oh no, its not mine, don't say anything, but its for Rosalie. She having a breakdown because she worried." I said

"I understand" he said he smiled and we walked to the till together.

I put the test on the desk; the lady beeped it and got the price. I realised I had forgot my purse; I looked through my pockets and found my new credit car. "Is it okay if I use this? I just don't have money on me." I said. The lady nodded and took my card. I typed in the number on the little card machine. As I took the bag from the lady Jasper took my card out for me. He looked at the card in confusion.

"Mary Alice Brandon? I thought it was just Alice." he asked me as he paid for his things as I took my card off him.

"Mary is my first name, but I don't really like it that much, so I'm known by everyone an Alice." I said, he laughed and walked me to the car. He got into his and I got into mine.

I drove home as fast as I could. When I got home I locked my car and ran inside. "Rosalie, I have it!" I shouted. She and Bella ran to me, Rosalie grabbed the box and we all ran upstairs. We sat outside the toilet as she peed on a stick. Once she had finished she opened the door, we all sat on the floor and waited for 3 minutes which seemed like a lifetime. I looked at my watch, "Okay, its time." Rosalie picked up the stick, "It should say pregnant or not pregnant." She dropped the stick on the floor and ran to her room; Bella peered over and looked at it.

"It says pregnant" We ran to Rosalie's door, "Rose! Open the door!" Bella said in a worried tone.

"Rose please, just open the door. I promise you things will be fine, really and Emmet will never leave you, he loves you too much." I said reassuringly. We sat outside her room asking for her to open in, but she didn't, we could hear her crying.

**Thanks for reading! Please remember to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, this is Chapter 3 hope you like it, please review because i would really appriate knowing what other people (other than my friends) think of it.**

I woke up on the floor outside of Rosalie's room next to Bella; I stood up and opened the door. Rosalie was asleep. I brushed the hair from her face and saw the dried tear marks on her face. I went down stairs and made her some toast and juice. As I carried it upstairs Bella was just waking up, she smiled and went into her room to get changed. I put Rosalie's breakfast by her bed. I sat on her bed and stroked her soft blonde hair. I was always jealous of Rosalie, she is so beautiful, everyone loved her and she has an amazing boyfriend who worships the ground she walks on. I knew Emmet wouldn't leave her, if anything he would stay by her side encase anything happened. He was very strong but when he was with Rosalie alone he was soft and caring. I could see them now, the two of them, holding a little baby.

Just then she woke up, "Alice?" she asked.

"Yes, I brought you some breakfast." I stood up and gave it to her.

"Thank you Alice, I couldn't live without you, Bella and Emmet. I've also realised that this baby is a gift, and it's not like I'm a teenager, I'm 22 and that's not a bad age to have a kid." She sat up and smiled. I could sense what she was going to say next.

"Want me to call Emmet?" I asked, she nodded and I ran downstairs to the phone. Rosalie had made Emmet speed dial number 3. I held the button till it started to ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Emmet can you come over, now! It's Alice by the way." I said hurryingly, I was excited for him to find out.

"Yeah, sure. Why?" he said confused.

"I'll tell you when you get here, just hurry." I said hanging up. I ran upstairs and threw on a black pencil skirt and a purple blouse. I ran back down and sat by the door.

About 10 minutes later he arrived. I opened the door before he even got to it. I led him upstairs to Rosalie, me and Bella stood there as he came in the room. "Emmet, I have to tell you something!" she took a huge breath and said it before Emmet even had a chance to say 'Ok.' "Emmet, I'm... I'm pregnant." He said nothing, there was silence, and then out of no where he ran up to her picked her up then spun her round.

"Oh wait, I shouldn't have done that, oh my god will it be ok?" he said extremely worried.

"Emmet, it'll be fine, but are you ok with this?"

"Ok? I'm so happy, I always wanted a family, and knowing it's gonna happen with you. Well that just awesome." He said happily he turned round and gave Bella and me a high 5, which gave me a red hand. Emmet got out his phone and called Edward and Jasper to come over.

15 minutes past and Emmet was still overjoyed with the news. The doorbell went, Bella and I raced downstairs. Lately Bella and Edward have been getting extremely close. I opened the door and hugged Jasper. Edward and Bella kissed, I can't believe how cute they look together. I took Jaspers hand and Bella and I led the boys upstairs. "Dudes you're here. I have great news!" said Emmet as he start to bounce around next to Rosalie "Rose is pregnant, oh my god I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!" she said getting louder. They all high 5ed as the boys congratulate Emmet.

The six of us spent the whole day together in our house, Jasper never left my side, I was glad he didn't. I really liked him now. We walked to the kitchen to make some food for everyone; he pulled me into a kiss, but before I did I looked around and saw my friends. Wow, I'm so lucky. The kiss was amazing, I didn't want to let go.

After we made some food we all sat down and watched a Christmas movie. "So I was wondering, why don't we all spend Christmas together?" Edward asked, Bella, Rosalie and I agreed as we had nothing else to do on Christmas, Jasper agreed because they were family and Jasper's mom was staying with her new 'toy boy' this Christmas. Emmett then said yes because his dad was having a real bachelors Christmas with his uncles and friends and Emmett was more interested in stay with Rosalie. "Great! Then it's settled, can we have it here?" Edward then asked.

"Sure, that's a great idea!" I said excitedly.

"Is it ok if my parents come, Esme and Carlisle?"

"Yeah, the more the merrier!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, I remember them, Esme was a teacher at our school and Carlisle was a doctor. He was always treating me, I was such a klutz!" Bella laughed

"Was?" Rosalie asked laughing.

"Edward that is a great idea, your parents were always my favourite aunt and uncle, plus Carlisle was the reason I became a doctor in the first place." Jasper said.

"Really?" I asked, impressed.

Suddenly Jasper's beeper went off, "I have to go, a kidney has just came in and I'm the only doctor the lady will let operate on her. I'm sorry." He kissed me and left. I took the dishes in the kitchen to wash up. I could hear Bella ask Edward to stay the night and Rosalie ask Emmett. I started feeling lonely, I knew jasper left because of his job, but something inside of me just felt sad when he left. I didn't know what I was feeling; I hadn't felt like this since senior year when I met Danny Crawford.

While Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward were being all lovey dovey, I decided to go on _Facebook_, Oooo, a message! I get really excited when I get mail. I opened the message and this is what it said:

_Dear Alice,_

_I would like to tell you that forks high school senior class of 2005 is hosting a reunion. We know that it has only been 4 years since you graduated, but we thought it would be nice for you to get back in touch with your old class members. We realise that you now live with Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale, so we would much appreciate it if you told them. RSVP and you can also bring a date._

_From Angela, Forks High School Committee 2005._

I got my self really excited to go back to school again, which was weird because I was kind of a geek at school. I was too smart for my own good, I wore glasses, had braces and my hair wasn't very nice. I'm still amazed Rosalie and Bella were even my friends. Rosalie always had a boy on her arm and when he had gone another one asked her out straight away. Bella, she wasn't into boys very much, they were all after her, but she never said yes. She focused on her studying, because ever since she had to leave her mother and move to Forks, her grades dropped slightly. After she made friends with people she pulled it together so she could stay here. I signed off _Facebook _and my laptop and went downstairs.

"Hey guys!" I said leaning over the sofa, "Remember Angela, who was on the school paper and all of the other committees?"They all nodded there heads. "Well she is getting a reunion for our senior class, we so have to go!" I said now jumping up and down.

"Yeah, that'll be cool," said Bella nodding her head in that way she does when she's not really sure about things.

"It'll be fine Bella." Edward said trying to get her hopes up.

"Oh great, a big social event where I'm not allowed to drink. Whoopee!" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Rose, it'll be fine and I've decided as long as you stop drinking, I will with you, to make things easier." Emmet said holding her hand.

"Really?" she asked looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Really!" he pulled her into a hug. Everyone in the room went aww. Edward and Bella kissed and it was another really cute moment, but I just seemed left out.

A few days later it was the 5th of December, exactly one week till the reunion and 20 days till Christmas. The girls and I went shopping for our reunion clothes and our Christmas outfits. While looking through the clothes hangers Bella blurted out, "I might wear a skirt for both occasions, but with leggings underneath." I ran towards her and hugged her.

"Oh Bella, that's so great, you'll look great in a skirt." Bella isn't the dress/skirt type so on the odd occasion when she wears one, its hard not to get excited.

"I was thinking a long pink top with leather look leggings, Oooo and my pink heels." Said Rosalie, me and Bella just looked at her like she was stupid. "Oh come on, I'm gonna be huge soon, I just wanna look good before I get all fat." We all just laughed. "For Christmas, I'm thinking I should wear white dress, red belt and red flat shoes. How does that sound?"

"Yeah that sounds cool." Bella said picking up a denim blue skirt and white leggings. "What about these, a red top and my red sneakers?" She asked

"Is that for the reunion? And if so defiantly!" I smiled walking around the clothes wrack. I loved helping people with their outfits, I have hundreds of outfits drawn at home, but I never thought they would ever be good enough for anything.

"Bella, I think this would suit you!" I pulled out a red top with long sleeves, green buttons at the bottom of the V neck and one button on either arm. "Where this with a black denim skirt and red leggings, it would be so Christmassy!" I said taking it to Bella.

"Wow, this is actually really nice, Alice you need to get a job as like a personal shopper or a designer or something." She said going to the dressing room.

The girls where both in the dressing room trying on the outfits they picked. Now what was I going to wear? I looked around the racks trying to find something for the reunion, everyone was going dressy so what type of outfit should I wear? Then I saw it, a black strapless silk dress with netting around the bottom half and a aquamarine heart in the middle of the top part. It tied up like a corset at the back. I put it next to me to see the length; it went just above my knees. I loved it, I could wear my aquamarine choker and my silver shawl with it.

**So what did you think? Tell me by reviewing please :) Chapter 4 will be out soon!**


End file.
